Rebirth
by Itoma
Summary: Final installment of the Kotaicho and the Miko series. Kagome and Renji are caught in a battle with a dear friend turned hollow... and the out come isn't what they were planning.


**Rebirth**

by: Itoma

"So yeah this will be the FINAL installment of Kotaicho and the Miko... And I'm kinda sad about that that fact" - Itoma

(Border)

"Hihiou... Zabimaru," Renji said calmly, as he stared down the hollow before him. Watching as the tainted soul twitched its bird like feet in anticipation. Its gold and black eyes darting around the massive form of his bankai.

Renji took on a defensive stance when the hollow began to hiss loudly and crouch its body in a menacing position. Shifting his eyes slightly Renji looked upon the defeated forms of Uryu and Chad, and the blood that flowed freely from their bodies.

"It was nice knowing you...," Renji said, before his bankai raced forward and made contact with the with the hollows smaller form.

(Border)

Sad brown eyes looked up at a tall woman with long black hair; tears ran down the face of a young girl of five. She stared up at the form of her mother silently pleading her not to leave her side. The woman smiled tenderly at the girl, before kneeling down next to her. Tenderly she placed a kiss on the young girls fore-head.

"Taki... my girl," She said to the child

"Yes... mother," Taki sniffed as the tears continued to fall.

"Mommy needs to help daddy with something, you see a friend of ours is in big trouble," The woman replied.

"But I don't want you to go... I want daddy to come back...," Taki cried.

"Sweetie, you know we can't do that."

"NO! I don't want you to go... you and daddy get that same look on your face every time you have to go away!" Taki yelled as she threw her self at her mother.

"Taki... look me and daddy have our jobs as shinigami... its our job to protect others no matter what the cost... and right now your father is fighting with everything he has to protect you and me... And I don't want him to do this alone," She said, as the door to house opened and a woman with short black hair walked in; dressed in traditional Shinigami clothing with a sword at her hip she calmly looked at the woman with Taki.

"Kagome... if we're going to help Renji... we need to go now," The woman said.

"Auntie Rukia..." Taki said, when she heard the womans voice.

"I know Rukia... just a moment..," Kagome said, as she held Taki to her chest briefly.

"... your not coming back this time... are you Mama?" Taki said, quietly.

"I don't know Taki... but I want you to know... that your father and I will always be with you... so long as you remember us... no thats not right... we'll still be with you when you forget, cause we will all ways watch over our little girl," Kagome spoke, gently placing a kiss on Taki's fore-head again and walking out of the house.

Standing in the doorway Kagome looked back at her child, before closing her eyes and looking away.

"Rangiku-nee-san, please watch over Taki while we are gone," Kagome said, as Rangiku slowly approached them.

"I will Gome-chan..." Rangiku said softly as Kagome and Rukia took off towards the sound of a large crash in the distance.

"Mommy!!"

(Border)

Renji panted silently to himself as the large snake-like head of his bankai came to rest next to him. His haori had been ripped to shreds in the fight and his chest was currently decorated with cuts and scrapes of all sizes. And as the dust before him began to clear, the form of the hollow stepped forward completely unscathed.

"Damn it...," He huffed, as he readied himself for another round of attacks from the hollow.

The Hollow began to laugh insanely its abnormally white torso puffed out with every laugh.

"Yeah you just keep on laughing... I'll get ya sooner or later," Renji said as he narrowed his eyes at the being.

"... Some no mai... tsukishirou," Rukia said, as she appeared behind the hollow catching it off guard and quickly stepping away as ice quickly formed around the hollow and continued up wards towards the sky forming a pillar of ice.

As the ice cracked the hollow burst forth and its insessent laughing continued.

"Is this all he does.... is laugh," Renji growled, before his eyes opened a wide margin as Kagome appeared in front of the hollow.

"Uka... Hisanmori," Kagome spoke, causing her blade to warp before turning into a flurry of green "leaves". The leaves shot forth with the intent of beheading the hollow, until said hollow quickly moved out of the way and retreated a safe distance, its gold and black eyes glaring at the woman who stood before it.

"It seems that no matter what we do... we can't hurt him," Rukia said, quickly flash stepping to Renji's side along with Kagome.

"Then what should we do...," Renji asked.

"I have an Idea... follow my lead," Kagome said, as she stepped forward.

"Right...," Renji and Rukia replied.

"bankai...," Kagome said, as she threw her blade into the air causing it to evaporate, only to have its place taken by what seemed to be a small forest of trees that floated on pieces of earth through the air.

"Ryuuryuu Hisanmori.." Kagome said as every leaf fell from the trees and began to circle around her. Racing forward, Kagome began her assault on the powerful hollow. The many leaves of her bankai had begun crashing against its chest before rebounding and aiming for its various body parts, not once leaving a scratch... but it was safe to say that she had its attention.

"GURAAAAHHH!" The hollow shouted as it charged forth, plowing its way straight through her bankai.

"RENJI! RUKIA! NOW!" She shouted as she used all her strength in her bankai to bring him to a halt.

"Tsugi no Mai...," Rukia chanted, as she quickly stabbed the ground in four different spots in front of her and causing a stream of ice to flow out of the grooves in the ground and into the air.

"HAKUREN!" She shouted, as she brought her zanpakuto down in one swift movement and shooting a massive wave a ice at the hollow, freezing it in place with Kagome's bankai.

"NOW ZABIMARU!" Renji shouted as he jumped into the air and swung the massive crimson face of his bankai towards the hollow.

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!" Renji continued, as Zabimaru's joints began to glow a bright red and the massive jaws of its snake-like head opened and fired off a large blast of dense reiatsu which collided with the hollow and created a massive crater in the ground around it.

As the reiatsu from the blast dissipated it revealed the twitching form of the hollow inside the crater. Its body beaten and damaged, the top rim of its mask breaking off to reveal orange hair. The hollows eyes shifted from black to white several times before returning to black completely. As Renji and Kagome gathered Chad and Uryuu in their arms both trying to hold back the tears as a dear friend of theirs laid in the crater... his fallen form slowly burning away in a black flame. Rukia fell to her knees before the crater as she watched her old friend burn.

"Why... Ichi... go..," She cried, "why did this have to happen.. why did your hollow have to take over."

As the Ichigo's hollow form continued to burn it lifted up its hand and in one last attempt fired off a cero at Rukia. Both Renji and Kagome saw the blast charging out of the corner of their eyes and with out thinking quickly placed Chad and Uryuu on the ground and raced to Rukia both of them quickly threw them selves over her.. covering her from the blast as it sent all three of them flying into a near by tree.

As they all fell to the ground Rukia quickly pushed them off of herself and turned them on their backs. She could feel their respective reiatsu's diminishing... grabbing their wrists she could feel their pulses slowing. Both of them looked up at her and smiled goofy smiles before coughing up a bit of blood.

"I guess.. that wasn't a ..." Kagome gasped, as she reached up and placed the back of her hand on Rukia's cheek.

"Very well... thought plan... was it," Renji finished, reaching up and taking Kagome's hand from Rukia's cheek.

More tears fell down Rukia's cheeks as she began to cry and pounded the dirt seperating Renji's and Kagome's bodies.

"YOU... you... you idiots.. why did you have to go do that... you have a child.... that needs you.. I need you guys...why why why!!" Rukia sobbed.

"I know.. Rukia.. but neither of us would be able to live with our selves... if something happened to you... I mean.. what would Taki do with out her god mother." Renji coughed, as he looked at his long time friend through his tired eyes.

"She doesn't need a god mother... she just needs her mother.. and father damn it," Rukia cried, as she lay down between them and hugged them to her.

"Rukia... please... we can't.. change anything... what has happened... happened," Kagome sighed.. her breath becoming shorter. "Rukia... I'll miss you... I'll miss Taki... and Chad and Uryuu.. and Ichigo as well... please take care of your self."

"Same goes for me.. Rukia... take care," Renji whispered, as he and his wife slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. Never to wake again.

Rukia cried.. long and hard that night... not as much as a young girl of five.. who had just lost her loving parents.

(( Eighteen years later))

Two young women jumped from roof top to roof top. The first being a shorter woman with white haori and short black hair. The second being a tall woman with long red hair and warm chocolate colored eyes. The continued to run.. jumping from roof top to roof top until they landed on a tall building with lights sparking over the entrance way. Under the lights was a sign that read... Prom Night.

Down below, both women could hear the chatter of the female students of the school they resided on top of... the young females were all chatting about how they had decided to throw a prom at their school like in America.

The red haired girl looked at the shorting woman... a questioning look covering her features.

"Why are we here.... there aren't any hollow around and all I can see is a bunch of kids in fancy clothing," She asked plainly.

The shorter woman looked at her and smirked before pointing to a long black vehicle that had pulled up to the school gates. Out of it stepped two people... the first a tall red haired man with his hair back in a pony tail tattoos covering his fore head as well as a few on his neck that led down into the collar of his tuxedo.

The red haired woman stared in disbelief at the man before looking to her superior.

"Is.. is that dad... is it really him Rukia," She asked, as she held on to the railing tightly.

"Yes Taki... thats him.. but theres more... keep watching," Rukia suggested, as she inclined her head towards the vehicle. Taki began to stare intensely as young woman stepped out of the car in a long emerald colored dress... her long black hair had been placed up in a messy bun as she held the red haired mans hand tightly... her soft brown eyes looking straight up at Taki.

((border))

"Kagome? Hey... Love? What are you looking at," Renji asked, breaking Kagome out of her daze... as she looked back at him then up at the roof only to find the woman she was starring at was gone.

"Oh nothing.. I just thought... that I saw something on the roof," She replied before lightly pecking Renji on the cheek and pulling him by his hand towards the doors. His gaze up at the ceiling as well... he saw a woman with red hair like his... he blinked and she was gone.

"Oh well... okay then..." He said, waving it off as walked with Kagome into the building her locked with his as he fondled a small box in his pocket.

((border))

"Mother...." Taki sighed as she watched them enter the building before she turned to her god mother.

"Rukia... how did you find them," She asked.

Rukia sighed as she jumped down off the building and landed amongst the crowed of people.. invisible to the naked eye with Taki right behind her.

"It wasn't easy... Me, Rangiku, and Kira spent years searching through all the humans on earth... luckily we didn't have to start looking outside of Japan when we found two young children playing together.. one with red hair and another with black... they both had reiatsu similar to your parents.. in fact it was a perfect match," Rukia spoke as she walked inside the building watching Renji's spiky pony tail bob in the air from a distance.

"But... why?" Taki asked, as she followed Rukia step for step.

"Because we wanted you to meet your parents... once again for your eighteenth birthday which should be...," Rukia spoke, as she looked up at a clock and watched the second had stroke ten.

"Right now...," Rukia spoke as she lead Taki into the the empty hallways and then into and empty class room which held a gigai wearing a long black dress with red hair.

"I'll be back in two hours to pick you up okay?" Rukia spoke as she quickly left Taki in the room alone.

Taki eyed the gigai before fighting back the tears and quickly diving into it.

((Border))

Her time was almost up.. and she hadn't even worked up the nerve to talk to her parents.. she had been in several dances with numerous guys already three of them seemed oddly familiar too. One had Orange hair... another was of Mexican descent.. and the other wore a pure white tuxedo with frame less glasses.

She watched as Renji and Kagome sat down at a table to take a break from dancing... she figured this would be her best chance to talk to them as she quickly moved for the table and sat on the opposite side of them.

As she sat down she watched as Renji quickly hid a small box back in his pocket and deep blush came to his cheeks. Kagome quickly drew her attention to the new girl and smiled in her direction holding her hand out over the table.

"Hi there... My names Kagome," She stated, as Taki took her hand and gently shook it.

"I'm... Taki," She replied.

"Um could you excuse us for just a moment please...," Renji asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

Kagome scowled at him before lightly slapping his knee.

"This is my Boyfriend Renji by the way," Kagome stated, as Renji sheepishly smiled at Taki.

Taki smiled at them both before looking up at the clock and watching as it stroke twelve. She cursed to herself before slowly standing up and bowing deeply in their direction.

"I'm sorry.. it was nice meeting you.. but I have to go now," Taki said as she tentatively stood up and walked away glancing over her should to see Renji take the box out of his pocket again to reveal a small golden ring.

((border))

Two hours later Taki sighed at her cowardice as she watched from a roof top as her mother and father left the social event and walked down the street hand in hand. Her godmother Rukia standing over her smiling down at her god child.

"I couldn't even... work up the nerve to talk to them... my own parents," Taki sighed as she stood up and jumped over to another building silently following her parents as they walked down the street towards a hotel. Rukia right behind her.

"Hey Rukia... why do you think they're going to a hotel," Taki questioned as she looked at her god mother. Rukia sighed wistfully as she looked at her god child.

"Well I guess you had gotten to stay a little while longer you would have seen your father propose to your mother," Rukia explained.

"What?! Really?!," Taki exclaimed before looking at her god mother skeptically, "wait.. how would you know that?"

"I've been watching your father closely for the past month... he's been saving everything he's earned from a part time job to buy your mother the ring on her finger. And now they're heading to the hotel to consummate their love for one another.. being the hormonal teenagers they are at the moment," Rukia stated, as Taki turned to watch her parents enter the hotel a look of disgust on her face.

"Eww gross... I'm sorry Rukia but the last thing I want to hear about is my parent par taking in the act of pro creation," Taki spoke, before hearing the familiar sound of a blade leaving its sheath, and looking back at her god mother to find a sword running through her gut. " Ru... ki... a..."

"I'm sorry Taki... but.. I want to give you the life you always wanted... to grow up with your parents watching over you," Rukia spoke as she wrapped her free arm around Taki and hugged her tightly before leaving a light kiss on Taki's forehead.

"Forbidden art of creation number 1.... rebirth" Rukia spoke as Taki's body shrunk and transformed into a small glowing ball in her hand.

Jumping down from the building Rukia entered the hotel and looked at the guest list and read the list of names before coming Renji's and reading the number beside it.. room number 303. Walking into an elevator Rukia pressed the button for the third floor and waited for the elevator to reach her destination with the glowing orb in her hand. After reaching the third floor she walked down the hallway and found the room with the number 303 plated on it in dull golden metal. Stepping through the door she found Renji and Kagome kissing passionately on the bed (with their cloths still on). Walking over to them she lightly pressed the ball into Kagome's stomach and watched it slowly moved inside of her.

Stepping out of the room she found her self surrounded by her fellow shinigami.

"Rukia Kuchiki... you have been found guilty of using a forbidden art and as such will be brought to Soul society and dealt with accordingly," Spoke a nameless officer.

Rukia smirked to her self and drew her blade.. summoning the power of Sode no Shirayuki.

"We'll see about that," She spoke as she began her dance.

Meanwhile the two occupants of the room behind Rukia made love (with out protection mind you) unaware of the child that now grew inside one as a battle raged outside of their room.. unbeknownst to the living world.

(border)

Renji fell next to Kagome on the bed, a tender smile on his lips as he wiped the sweat from Kagome's brow and then encircled her in his arms pulling her naked form closer to himself.

"Aishiteru... Kagome," Renji spoke softly into her ear.

"Aishiteru... Renji," Kagome replied, as she laid her head against his chest listening to the softness of his breath.

_**"Aishiteru... Mama... Papa..."**_

__Kagome and Renji looked up... expecting to see someone... or something. But when the found nothing the looked back to each other and kissed softly before falling into a deep slumber.

The End.

"I can't believe that I actually finished something... I mean.. like... homifreakinggod..... but anyways I really liked how this turned out I hope that all my readers did as well," - Itoma


End file.
